


Our Kind Of Night

by padfootprophet



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Donna Troy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootprophet/pseuds/padfootprophet
Summary: In which Roy makes a comment about Wally and Dick and their PDA, and mild affection turns into an honest to god proposal.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 14
Kudos: 252





	Our Kind Of Night

Donna takes a breath of the warm night air; it tastes like pollution and hot tarmac on her tongue, a far cry from the crystal of summer in Themyscira, but she doesn't mind so much anymore. She lets the breath go in a laugh. "To be fair," she says, glancing over her shoulder to catch the attention of her friends a few feet behind, "Dick's always kind of been the group dad."

Roy huffs something close to a laugh even as Dick frowns, protesting, "I'm the youngest one here!"

"Sure." Donna turns fully, walking slowly backwards so she can grin at him. "But being a dad is a state of mind."

Dick grumbles under his breath but his complaints are interrupted by Wally winding an arm around his chest and propping a chin on his shoulder. It's awkward enough to pull Dick to a complete stop, unable to walk without dislodging his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, babe," Wally mutters, voice directed more at Dick's neck than anywhere else. "If you're a dad you're a total DILF. Or a DIL-to-get-fucked-by, I guess." He drops a kiss against Dick's jaw with a content smile.

Donna snickers, even as Roy makes a gagging sound from next to them. "I really don't want to hear about your sex life," he says.

Dick's face, already a little pink from the heat of the day - although nowhere near as much as Wally's - blooms with a dark blush. Donna's snickering shifts into louder laughter as she looks between her teammates. Dick's blush, Wally's pleased adoration, Roy's exasperation. "Young love," she says, holding back laughter long enough to fake a dramatic sigh. "How adorable."

Dick rolls his eyes. "I thought I was group dad."

"Sure, but like a young at heart dad."

"Oh, a cool dad?" he asks, grinning briefly, before Wally nuzzles into his neck and his grin drops with a sharp breath. Donna has a feeling from the smug look on Wally's face that he was hoping for the reaction.

"A young at heart dad who should remember there are laws against public indecency and take his boyfriend home," Roy says, glaring at them before very deliberately turning his attention to a spot on the sidewalk.

Wally pulls back enough to turn and glare at him. "I'm also fairly sure there are laws against half your weaponry, _Arsenal_."

"And where does vigilante justice factor into you trying to get Dick off in the street?"

Wally huffs, curling his arm tighter around Dick's chest, the other hand settling against his hip. "It would be criminally unjust for Dick to not know how much I love him."

Dick blushes even darker and Donna has to bite her lip to hold back laughter, because she doesn't _really_ want to ruin the sweet moment, even if it is delightful to watch their fearless leader getting slowly more and more flustered. He glances over at her and takes notice of her grin, then turns his head and finds a spot of Wally's jaw to mutter, "Shut up," against.

Wally's annoyance in Roy's direction is quickly replaced by affection again, as he pulls Dick into a quick kiss, eyes so full of love it's almost sickly sweet.

With a shake of his head Roy keeps walking, brushing past Donna. "Whatever," he calls, "I'm going. And I'm not bailing you out when you get caught mid-blowjob."

"Fine," Wally calls after him, "but you're not invited to our wedding."

The declaration is enough to bring Roy to a halt and in a brief moment he's back next to Donna again as she also focuses her attention on the couple.

"Wedding?" Roy asks.

"I mean..." Wally's eyes drop, the blush taking over his face eclipsing Dick's own - always far more vibrant against his pale skin - and spreading across his chest where the tank top he's wearing leaves it exposed. He continues talking towards Donna's sandals. "When there is one."

"Bet you've got the china all picked out already." Donna glances over at Roy to find him smirking.

When Wally looks up his eyes are set with determination at odds to the fierce blush and the slight stutter in his words. He shakes his head. "Just the, uh, just the groom."

Dick reaches up, curls a hand over Wally's own where it's set on his chest, over his heart. "We've only been dating six months, _Flash_ , you don't want to slow down a little?" he asks, head still half turned, words falling against Wally's face.

"Hardly my style," Wally says, a smile creeping across his lips. "Besides." He pauses, trails a path of kisses across Dick's cheek. "It didn't take me six months to know I want this forever."

Donna lifts one hand to her mouth, staring at the scene in front of her, at the way Dick smiles shyly and ducks his head. The lack of dismissal is as telling as the words when Dick finally finds them. "Careful," he says, eyes half-shuttered behind lashes, "Or this is going to turn into the story of our engagement."

Wally sways even further into Dick's space, forehead brushing against his temple. "You'd have to say yes for that."

"You'd have to _ask_ me for that."

Wally bites his lip and for a second Donna thinks he might back down, might not try to play chicken with marriage proposals, but then he smiles and slowly spins Dick towards him until they're face to face. Donna reaches out with her spare hand to tap against Roy's arm, as though his attention would be on anything but their friends.

"Marry me?" Wally asks, so quietly it's almost drowned out by the sound of a car a few streets over.

Dick closes his eyes for a brief moment and, with almost unbearable slowness, nods. "Yes," he says, voice thick with emotion. " _Yes_."

There's a split second of stillness, then a cheer spills from Wally and with a rush of wind and lightning he's pushing Dick against the wall of a building in the span of a blink, peppering his face with kisses.

"Definitely needed super speed for that one," Roy mutters.

Donna smacks his arm without looking over. "Don't you dare ruin this." Dick lifts his hands to frame Wally's face, pulls him into a shaking kiss that breaks off into joyous laughter and Donna can't keep from smiling. "I wish I had my camera," she says.

"Don't worry, I filmed the whole thing."

She finally breaks her eyes from her friends to look at Roy, phone camera aimed at the scene with a remarkably fond expression. She elbows him in the side. "You're smiling," she points out.

Roy sighs as Dick spins Wally, pressing him against the building and pushing against him for a deep kiss. He puts his phone down. "This is heading into un-PG territory."

"Just admit you're happy for them."

He glances sideways, meets Donna's eyes for a second and shrugs, the smile pulling at his lips again. "They're our friends. Annoying as hell, but… sure, I'm happy for them." He looks back at them briefly and then rolls his eyes. "Could have done without knowing who's getting _dicked_."

Donna grins. "You couldn't already guess?" Roy makes a slightly pained sound that only causes her to grin wider. "Do you think there's still anywhere open we could get some champagne?"

"Sure, if you want to spend time with the drunks and college students." He shakes his head. "I'm heading back to the tower. Maybe you can persuade the lovebirds to get a room." He gestures towards Dick and Wally who are definitely slowly grinding against each other. "Oi!" he shouts.

Dick flips him off without even looking.

Donna laughs, and then whistles sharply when Wally grabs a handful of Dick's ass.

It's finally enough to break his concentration and he pulls away from Wally to look over his shoulder with mild annoyance. "What?"

"Come on," she says, "You'd really rather do this here? In the street? Without _lube_?"

Roy spins on his heel. "Ugh, I'm officially out." He starts walking and Donna breaks out laughing again, Wally following suit in breathless giggles.

"She's got a point," he says, hand stroking up Dick's back and settling against his neck. "I would like to show you how much I love every inch of you."

Dick leans forward and whispers something in response, too quiet for Donna to hear, but evidently enough to make Wally flush and stammer over a reply. She's not sure if that means it was sickeningly romantic or downright filthy but she's content to let it remain between the two of them.

"Alright." Dick goes in for one last lingering kiss before pulling back, out of Wally's grasp but taking a hand in his own instead. "Come on, fiancé."

Wally pushes away from the wall and bumps his shoulder against Dick's as they start walking again. "I can't believe I get to call you that. _Fiancé_."

Donna meets them with a hug when they cross the steps to reach her, bouncing onto her toes as she throws an arm around each. "I'm so happy for you both," she says, "Also you should know Roy filmed the whole thing."

"So we have, what, twelve hours before everyone knows?" Dick asks with a laugh, squeezing Donna in a return hug.

"Oh no," Wally says, pulling back with genuine concern lining his face, "Is Bruce going to kill me?"

Dick smirks at him. "Honestly, I'd be more worried about Damian."

Wally groans, reaching up to run the hand not holding Dick's through his hair. "That's not helpful!"

Donna can't help but laugh, which sets Dick snickering as well.

"Hey," Roy calls, only about twenty feet ahead of them, "I thought we were finally going home!"

Donna glances over her shoulder at him to roll her eyes before briefly returning her attention to Wally. "Don't worry," she says, dropping a kiss on his cheek, "The Titans have your back." Wally shoots her a grateful smile before she turns, quickening her pace to catch up with Roy, laughter spiralling away into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got to write some fic for a Titans fanzine. If you like my writing and especially if you like Teen Titans/Titans comics it would be really cool if you checked it out. There's more info on their [tumblr](https://thetitans-fanzine.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ThefabfiveZ)!


End file.
